Nny's Holiday Tales of DOOM
by bittersweet saturn
Summary: This fic isn't my thing anymore. It's trashy, badly written and pretty lame. I'm only keeping it around for the flames.
1. Happy Noodle Boy meets Santa

Nny's Christmas Stories! Um. yeah. Everyone needs holiday cheer!  
  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Nny or Squee or Happy Noodle Boy or Christmas. But I ido/i have the copyrights to Frosty's ass.  
  
bWarnings:/b Slight slash, but just implied. Rating for cursing and slashiness at the end. ^^;. Odd christmas.ness. ^^; . I'm working on an angsty slash fic, but for now, enjoy this. piece of. steaming. holiday shit!  
  
"Nny, tell me a story." The delicately-curved boy looked at his lover with large eyes. The two sat on the couch, the younger curled in his boyfriend's arms. Nny raised his eyebrows, confused.  
  
"Eh. what do you mean, istories? /i I could tell you about my last guest!" His face brightened in remembrance. Boy, that one put up a fight. Yelled something about "holiday spirit."  
  
"No!" the younger boy yelled, "a Christmas story. You know, Rudolf, Santa, Frosty the Snowman." Squee ticked off the more familiar figures, oblivious to the suddenly manic gleam to Nny's eyes. The navy-blue-haired boy grinned and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Of course! iThose/i stories! Heh heh heh. No problem, Squeegee. I'll give you Christmas stories you'll never forget!" Squee blanched, sorry he'd brought it up. Nny's eyes focused on the wall opposite them. His voice lighted with enthusiasm as he began the fateful bChristmas Tales of Doom! /b *cue lightning and thunder*  
  
bNoodle Boy Meets Santa:/b It began on a normal day for Noodle Boy. He slipped on a patch of ice and lay there while people stared at him. He delivered his normal speeches, awing his audience. Someone shot him a couple times, and he made friends with a piece of bark. Finally, when his day was done, he picked up his box and walked home. Some rival crazies held signs that read "You'd Better Not Cry", "You'd Better Watch Out", "Santa Clause is Coming", and "Red-Nosed Reindeers have Rabies". Confused, Happy Noodle Boy jumped on the sign- holders' heads. When he didn't get an answer, he rolled around in the white cold stuff on the ground. Someone threw a brick at him, and he mooed.  
  
Finally, Happy Noodle Boy made it home. He yelled at the toaster for a bit while he evaded angry, gun-toting neighbors. Suddenly! A knock came at our favorite ranting noodle boy's door. Mumbling that his doormat was overdone, he answered the knock.  
  
To his bewilderment, an old, grossly fat man in red velvet stood at the door. He had a garbage bag slung over his shoulder and toted a poofy beard that hid most of his face. Happy Noodle Boy scratched his navel in imore/i confusion when the obese old man chuckled.  
  
"Why hello, Happy Noodle Boy! Merry Christmas! I hear you've been a good boy this year!"  
  
"Holy excriment! You smell like deer shit!" our hero screamed. Santa blinked and squinted. Not quite the response he had expected.  
  
"Um. actually, it's reindeer shit. Dasher and Dancer had a few accidents when we were taking off at the North Pole, and. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm here to give you your presents for being such a nice, polite boy! And." He trailed off when Happy Noodle Boy grabbed onto Father Christmas's fluffy beard with his legs and started swinging wildly, singing, "Yes, we have no bananas today, no bananas today!" Irritated by this strange young man, he gently deposited Happy Noodle Boy on the ground in front of him. The thin man started to pull Santa's red nose, which stuck out from his beard like a tomato.  
  
"You have boogers! Wanna see me spin on my head?!" The jolly man yanked his nose free and rubbed it, glaring at the dancing noodle boy.  
  
"Do you want your present or not, kid?! I have other houses to go to, you know! I can't spend all of Christmas Eve being harassed by some crazy idiot!" Happy Noodle Boy poked Santa in the stomach, eliciting a "Ho ho ho!" from him. (bAN: /b almost like the Pilsbury dough boy? ^^; )  
  
"Stop that!" Santa shouted, and slammed his sack full of jolly presents into Happy Noodle Boy's head. Our hero lay on the ground, bleeding heavily. Disgusted, Santa threw his present near the inert body and grumpily climbed back into his sleigh.  
  
Far off in the distance, a sillouette of a sleigh and 9 tiny reindeer fly off into the night, to bring Christmas cheer and joy. A prone figure lays on his doorstep, grumbling and yelling at his present.  
  
Happy Noodle Boy must have been a very good boy this year. A brand new, shiny box sat next to him. It even said "Don't Yell So Loud" on the side.  
  
As Nny finished his tale of Christmas Joy and Noodle Boy, Squee snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I liked that one. Happy Noodle Boy is funny." Nny smiled down at his only real friend, who at the moment, was completely and utterly ihis. /i The Homicidal Maniac bent his head down and lightly nipped Squee's neck. As the night went on, Todd Casil "squeed" very many times, very bvery/b loudly.  
  
Heh. ^^; Sorry, couldn't resist a little limey-ness. More Christmas Tales of Doom to come! *snickers* No pun intended, I swear. 


	2. Rudolph the RedNosed Reindeer of DOOM

Well. I know my last chapter sucked big time. Heh. Sorry. And. um. For some reason, my html didn't work. But. Whatever. ON TO NEW THINGS! *Sings along to "Time Warp"* Oh yeah. Slash is still a part of this story. So ha! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't I already do this? Oh yeah, I don't own Frosty. I own Rudolf! *Evil laughter* Dance, you reindeer, dance! Or I'll get out the branding iron!  
  
~~~~~ON TO THE STORY! ~~~~~  
  
After a long while of snogging, Nny sat up on his four-poster bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Squee lay beneath him, panting. The pair stayed like that in silence for a minute, regaining their spent energies. (Heh. ^^; )  
  
"Nny, tell me another story." Nny looked down at the stretched-out boy in shock. He giggled. Squee pouted.  
  
"Why the sudden urge for stories tonight, Squeegee?" Nny asked. Squee shrugged his slight shoulders, looking away from his lover's eyes. He stared at the ceiling, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"They remind me of when my mom would pass out in front of Christmas specials and I would watch them for hours. The story of Rudolf always made me happy, because he reminded me of. well, me. None of the other kids liked me, and I always hoped that I'd be their friends one day, and not be so lonely." Squee trailed off. Nny sat cross-legged on the (extremely "soiled"!! *cackles*) bedspread and put his chin in his hand.  
  
"Well, then. I guess that only leaves me one option! Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Nny cleared his throat, for it was very. clogged. at the moment. (Evil references will stop soon, I promise. Er. maybe.) Without any further ado, he began.  
  
~~~~~RUDOLF THE RED-NOSED REINDEER~~~~  
  
One day, a mamma reindeer and a poppa reindeer had a spawnling reindeer. It was grotesquely proportioned. Its head was too big for its body, and it could have beaten any runway model on the catwalk. It's mamma and poppa would have been /very/ proud of their little baby reindeer, except for the fact that it's unusually large nose was a bright cherry color. It glowed and made funny squeaky-sounds sometimes. Along with this odd trait, the baby reindeer had picked up a twitch, from watching a drunken hobo. This poor, pathetic reindeer thought it was cool to violently throw your head around like a head-banger. (AN: No offence to head-bangers ^_^)  
  
Well, the parents were very alarmed and worried about their deer son, whom they decided to call Rudolph. For no particular reason. One day, when little Rudolph was about four months old, a local flying school was started for young reindeer-tykes. Being one of the more prominent reindeer in the community, Rudolph's father, Dasher, enrolled him immediately. Rudolph, however, was to wear a neck brace at all times, to keep him from twitching, and a fake nose. Dasher did not want to be humiliated by his disturbingly bizarre son. His friend, Comet, ran the school, and was excited to find that most of the students were sons or daughters of his fellow sleigh- pullers.  
  
On the first day of flying school, Rudolph nearly choked on a pinecone. But that's irrelevant. The other reindeer thought that Rudolph was very strange. He wore a neck brace for no apparent reason, he was scrawny and had an abnormally large head, and had a habit of snorting in the middle of Comet's lessons. His fake nose gave him allergies.  
  
The students were allowed to fly one day, and were all understandably exited. Rudolph rolled around in the bushes with glee. The other reindeer stayed as far away from him as possible. They thought that he was a little. off. His head was twice as big as theirs. Rudolph's mamma told him that they were just jealous.  
  
Comet gave the instructions: Run as fast as you can, without tripping, and jump when you reach the edge of the Cliff of Excruciatingly Slow and Painful Death. If you didn't make the jump, well, you'd just better make the jump.  
  
Most of the reindeer panicked before they reached the edge of the cliff and dove into the snow, whimpering. A few jumped and awkwardly made it. /Show- offs/ the others thought. One plunged headfirst off of the cliff, but managed to grab hold of a protruding rock and climbed back up. He was wide- eyed and shaking as Comet sent him to the first-aid elves.  
  
Finally, it was Rudolph's turn to jump. Excitedly, he started to run. He didn't even hear the other reindeer jeering at him, or giving him black glares. He was filled with confidence; /nothing/ could stop him! As he reached the edge of the cliff, he leaped a grand leap! He soared into the air, more graceful than he had ever been. As he flew inexpertly, the straps around his neck brace loosened. In his excitement, Rudolph's neck jerked violently. It grew more violent the higher he got. As he headed towards the ground again with Comet's call, his neck brace cracked under the pressure, and flew off. There was no stopping Rudolph now. His neck and head bobbed insanely, and his eyes rolled back in his head in his euphoria. With such harsh treatment, his fake black nose slipped off. It began to glow and squeak along with the seizure-induced reindeer's head.  
  
The other students stared in horror. Some began to nervously laugh. Comet somehow managed to calm the little reindeer down, and glared down at him. Rudolph, unlike the other reindeer, hadn't grown much, so he still had to crane his neck to see his flight teacher.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, young man? Your nose is a disgrace! Plus, you're just really freaky! Leave my class immediately, and never come back. At least, until you get some psychiatric help. Come on, class. Before Rudolph the Red-Nosed Freak leaves, let's all have a good laugh at his expense!" The nervous tittering exploded into a blast of harsh guffaws, chortles and howls.  
  
Heartbroken and bewildered, Rudolph hung his still-slightly-twitching head and slunk away to the laughter. He ran home and sobbed his little heart out to his mamma. She promptly sued Comet for emotional abuse and won enough money to move out of their shit cave and move into an intricate cavern, complete with stalagmites and stalactites.  
  
Rudolph was made the front reindeer of Santa's team, and could finally fly with all of his father's pride and head twitching he could handle. Oh yes, throwing your head around became a huge dance craze shortly after Rudolph's mamma won her lawsuit.  
  
~~~~~ AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! ~~~~~~  
  
When Nny finished his story, he noticed Squee giggling. Although the sight was cute enough to start another round of snogging, his curiosity overtook him.  
  
"What's so funny, my little Squeegee?" he asked. Todd blushed and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows. Nny drooled. (Heh.)  
  
"That's not how the story goes!" the boy managed between giggles. He saw Nny's face fall, and added,  
  
"But I liked this version better." His lover's face brightened and turned a light shade of red. Squee edged towards Nny, and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist. Nny bit Todd's shoulder lightly, and murmered,  
  
"Don't get too comfortable. We're not cuddling /yet./" With that, Nny pounced onto Squee, and many fun, squishy, censored things happened.  
  
~~~~~~ALMOST A LEMON~~~~  
  
So... I think this chapter didn't suck nearly as much as the first one. Although, I can't say the same for Nny and Squee.. *Sweatdrop* Heh. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I'm THIS CLOSE to making a chapter full-out lemon, so flamers, don't push me. ^_^ MERRY CHRISTMAS WHITNEY!!  
  
~~~~~~MORE TO COME- I MEAN BE UPLOADED SOON~~~~ 


	3. REVISED Nny's Night before Christmas

AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys! *Blushes* you make me feel loved. I still don't know how to work the BLOODY html, so I'm sticking with asterisks and /pretend italics/ and stuff. ^^; Heh. Oh well. You asked for it, you got it! MORE of Nny's Christmas Tales of DOOM!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own Rudolph, despite his twitching and creepiness. But now I claim rights to Santa's elves. Hey, if slave labor works as well as it does for him, it's gotta work for me! ^_^ But alas, I still do not own Jhonen Vasquez's things. As much as I wish I did, so I could do dirty things with them. *Evil laughter*  
  
~~~~~ ON TO THE STORY! ~~~~~  
  
Well, boys and girls, now it's that fateful night, Christmas Eve. And you know what that means. Yep! Another ripped-off version of Major Henry Livingston JR's "'Twas the Night Before Christmas." Yes, but please, don't applaud yet. Nny and Squee are sleeping now. They've had a very busy night. You wouldn't want to wake them up, now, would you? Nny may be pacified slightly by Squee, but he's still a homicidal maniac. But, for your enjoyment, and to keep you loud, raucous bunch happy and quiet, I'll now read Nny's version of this lovely poem. *Ahem*  
  
"'Twas the Night before Christmas- Homicidal Style"  
  
'Twas the Night before Christmas, And all through Nny's Shack  
  
Not an asshole was screaming, Not even that guy on the rack.  
  
The socks were hung by the guillotine with care, in hopes that an old fat man soon would be there  
  
The lovers were snuggled all cute in their bed  
  
With visions of S&M dancing in their heads  
  
And Squee holding Schmee, and I with my knives  
  
Had just settled down, after a long snog of strife  
  
When down in the dungeons there arose such a clatter  
  
I glared from my bed to see what was the matter  
  
Away down the stairs I flew like a flash  
  
Threw on the lights and tore open on some guy, a new gash  
  
The blood splattered fresh on the unpainted walls  
  
Gave a nice, pretty gleam in the mad minds of all  
  
Then, what to my groggy eyes should appear?  
  
But a fat old guy in red, and nine tiny reindeer  
  
With a jerk-off so drunk, and his insults so quick,  
  
I knew in a moment that it must be St. Nick  
  
Scared, confused and twitching, his coursers glared at me with blame  
  
He stuttered a bit, then called them by name:  
  
"Now, Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer, and Vixen!  
  
On Comet, on Cupid, on, Donner and Blitzen!  
  
Just ignore the entrails and the blood-spattered wall,  
  
Close your eyes, Rudolph, what twitching, what gall!"  
  
Slowly, but surely, the vermin stopped shaking  
  
Their fleas in their coat halted itching, and started quaking.  
  
They drew nearer to our mad maniac, (Rudolph hopped)  
  
And sniffed in the air, for they smelled frooty pops  
  
Then, with a bottle I recognized on sight  
  
Samuel Adams was this fat bastard's plight  
  
What drove this poor soul to drinking this eve?  
  
Rare pity took hold, and he I did not bereave  
  
He was dressed all in red, from his nose to his socks  
  
His clothes looked disheveled, reminded me of Squee when our bed, we rock  
  
A black garbage bag was flung o'er back,  
  
I looked suspiciously for anything he might have slung in his pack  
  
His eyes were all bloodshot-twinkled with inebriated merry  
  
His cheeks were inflamed, nose like a cherry!  
  
Drool hung from his mouth, and he stared kinda weird  
  
A small raccoon had made its nest in his beard  
  
A brightly decorated bowl was clutched tightly from his teeth  
  
Smoke and giggles circled his head, as did a wreath  
  
He had a round face and a big fat beer belly  
  
As he laughed, it shook like a brain full of jelly  
  
He was a drunken old hobo, 'twould seem without his elves  
  
Oh yes, they were there, I cheered, despite myself  
  
With a wavering nod, and help from his slave labor  
  
He began to set packages for me and my neighbor  
  
Normally I'd chain this intruder, but he seemed a good sort  
  
Besides, some presents looked for my knife sport  
  
He stepped on a body, I don't think he noticed,  
  
As he collapsed on his sleigh, belching and bloated  
  
The elves disappeared with the stinking reindeer  
  
I looked around the settling dust, with something akin to fear  
  
Running through my house till I stood outside  
  
I saw the silhouette of that drunken team ride  
  
And as I leaned against the door, with Squeegee still in bed  
  
I thought I heard a voice, but not in my head  
  
As Father Christmas ascended and flew out of sight,  
  
"Haaaappy Hanukkah-I mean *giggle* Christhmash t' all, an' t' all a good night!"  
  
~~~~~BACK TO NNY AND SQUEE ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee woke up slowly, hugging Schmee. Looking around, he raised himself on his elbows. Nny was leaning against the doorway, looking content. Curious, his lover rose from his bed and snuggled under the maniac's arms. He looked up at him with drowsy eyes, and asked,  
  
"Enjoying the stars, Nny?" the older boy nodded and tightened his grip around Squee's waist and nodded. He pointed to the sky, and Todd looked up. A small sleigh and reindeer were disappearing into the black night.  
  
"Was that Santa?!" Squee asked excitedly. His huggable maniac grinned.  
  
"A very /drunk/ Santa." Todd frowned.  
  
"He was probably just stressed out about Christmas. Mrs. Claus must be very nervous, though." Nny laughed and ruffled Todd's hair. He lowered his head to Squee's, then glared out from the computer screen.  
  
"Hey, you perverts! Can't you leave us alone for a /second/?! Don't you have anything better to do than watch us two snog all night? Really."  
  
~~~~~ SORRY FOLKS, BUT NNY AND SQUEE NEED THEIR PRIVACY!! ~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Heh. Squee apologizes for Nny's rudeness. I apologize for nothing. DO YOU HEAR ME??? /NOTHING!/ Oh yes, and Squee /is/ of age. ^_^ 17, to be exact. So it's all good. 


	4. Knives and Fluffy Handcuffs

AN: Well, since someone requested it, (and since I am the reviewers' bitch) here it is! *Hacks and sputters* The spectacular New Years Ending. THINGY! *Glares at the audience, who frightfully claps like mad* ^_^ Aw. I feel loved. Anyway. ON TO THE FIC! Oh yes, this end chapter will be entirely Nny/Squee. No Christmas tales. Sorry. Had to end the insanity sometime, you know. Yes folks, it's the promised LEMON chapter. ^_^ Beware.  
  
~~~~~~ER. . . CHRISTMAS DAY TO NEW YEARS!. . . YEAH. . . .~~~~~  
  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
Squee stretched and yawned, drowsy. He rubbed his cerulean eyes (AN: Um. . . ARE his eyes blue? *Shrug* Oh well. They are in /this/ fic. So there. O_o) and looked around him. His breath was taken from him. Piled in a corner were a mountain of packages; bags and boxes, and oddly wrapped gifts cluttered his lover's small shack. Excited, he shook Nny's deceivingly delicate looking arm and whispered,  
  
"Nny, wake up! Nny! Santa left us presents!" With that, he squealed and hopped down from the bed the two shared, and ran to the glittering gifts. Nny groaned and sat up from his bed, glaring at his surroundings. The groggy homicidal maniac rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glared around, wincing from the morning light. He saw the younger (but legal!) boy flitting from one wrapped package to another, eyes wide and sparkling.  
  
"Squee. . . you saw the presents last night. Stop running around. It's not like that fat old drunkard left it just now or anything." Squee ignored his lover's normal morning grouchiness. He scrounged around and found one labeled "Johnny". Smiling, he sauntered over to the tousled-haired boy and handed the blue-wrapped box to him. Raising his eyebrows, the navy-haired boy ripped the wrapping paper silently. He opened the unlabeled box and, to his delight, found a pair of Egyptian knives, and carved in the handles were Horus, the Falcon protector god against injustice. Nny ogled the pair in wonder, as Squee giggled.  
  
"Wow. . . that drunk actually knows what he's doing." Squee shook his head.  
  
"This one's from me," he said bashfully. Nny looked at his lover in surprise. He'd have never thought in a million years that Todd would buy him knives. He. . . had a thing against violence. Awed, Nny stared at the knives again, then at Todd. The younger boy blushed and smiled shyly. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find it occupied by Nny's tongue. Melting into the kiss, Todd lightly trailed his finger down Nny's jawline. When Nny sighed raggedly and released his lips, he delicately bit and nibbled the elder's neck and collarbone. Abruptly, Squee stopped and looked up.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Love." He grinned when Nny gasped from the break of contact and ran his hands through his hair, flustered. Todd giggled when the other boy glared at him.  
  
"You little tease."  
  
"Ah, be quiet. You know you like it. Besides, Nny! We have so many more presents to open! Come with me!" The younger boy grasped Nny's wrist and pulled him down to the floor, which was littered with jolly presents and candy. Giving up to the holiday cheer, Nny and Squee ripped open presents, happily surprised with the results.  
  
Littered around the floor of the shack were bondage cuffs, fluffy and extra strong, dominatrix boots for both Squee and Nny, a bullwhip, perfectly- fitting clubbing clothes for both, including extra-tight black leather pants, various sleeveless girly shirts, fishnet items, and long black gloves. Todd giggled when he saw the look on Nny's face when he opened a box of black spandex thongs.  
  
"OK, this is going a /little/ too far! Who's responsible for this?" Nny yelled, outraged. Squee shrugged and answered,  
  
"I think the author." Nny glared at a girl with short brown hair peeking through the computer screen and glared.  
  
"I'll get you yet. . . " The girl only laughed maniacally. Squee shrugged and played with his red fluffy cuffs. He smirked when he saw Nny look at him with a suspicious cast to his eyes. Experimentally, the delicately curved boy clasped one of the cuffs around his right wrist and eyed the other cuff. Nny's eyes grew narrow and predatory. Todd grinned playfully at the old four-poster bed, and looked pointedly at his lover.  
  
Without warning, Nny pounced. The wrapping paper was strewn across the room, and Todd was thrown on his back, arms held high above his head. The younger boy gasped and wriggled beneath Nny's slighter form, causing both's lower regions to heat up. Nny's eyes fluttered shut, causing Squee to giggle.  
  
Turning his attention to the boy, Nny began to lick, nibble and kiss his way down his jaw and neck. Squee gasped and squirmed underneath Nny, trying to get his hands free of Nny's grasp. Growling in Todd's ear, Nny said,  
  
"Let's take this to the bed. You'll want to be comfortable." The lust in Nny's voice made his lover shiver in anticipation. Kissing and lightly biting Squee, the elder boy half-dragged, half-carried him to the bed. Before Todd knew what was happening, he was chained by his hands to the bed.  
  
Breathing heavily, the black-haired boy was pinned beneath Nny again. This time, though, his lover was straddling his hips, sitting up and looking down thoughtfully at him. The younger boy felt his erection almost painfully, and bit his lip nervously. Nny grinned suddenly and took out one of his knives from his lover. Squee's eyes widened, but he didn't flinch. He knew Nny wouldn't hurt him. . . right?  
  
His fears were unfounded. Nny merely slashed the horizontal boy's shirt down the middle for easy access to his chest. He flipped the sides over and went to work. Starting lightly, almost not touching Squee, Nny kissed and nibbled his collarbone. He worked his way down, and played with the other's nipples with his tongue and teeth. Todd was mewling and gasping quietly; a "squee" would sometimes find its way from his lips. Without knowing what he was doing, Squee whimpered for more. Nny continued to tease him with flicks of his tongue and his long fingers. Todd began to squirm underneath him, moaning louder and louder.  
  
Nny gently pulled off his friend's pajama pants and threw them, discarded, off of the bed. Todd wasn't ready for the blissful sensations when Nny took him in his mouth. Squee's eyes snapped shut and he cried out. Through his ministrations, Nny grinned lopsided. He tortured the boy with soft drags of his tongue and slight biting. Todd began to pant loudly, breathing irregularly. Nny paused for a moment, and his lover mewled for the lack of contact.  
  
The navy-haired boy slowly spread Todd's legs, and looked up at him, asking him silently if he wanted it. Unable to think clearly, the other nodded swiftly. Nny relaxed his fist and opened the tube of lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his own erection and rubbed it until he was safely covered. He put another large dallop onto his fingers and carefully began to relax Todd's muscles until he was whimpering for release.  
  
Slowly and gently, Nny entered Todd and began to move in long, cautious strokes. Tension was building inside both of them, and Nny began to quicken his pace. Todd was splayed across the bed, sweaty and exposed. He threw his head back as the bed creaked louder and more rapidly. Nny bent his head and gently drew back Squee's bangs. He kissed him deeply, contrasting with the breakneck speed of his lower body. Todd moaned into the kiss, unable to take the dizzying sensations for much longer. Nny panted; Squee moaned and made fists inside of the cuffs.  
  
Finally, Todd could take the pressure no more. Nny hit that sensitive spot inside of him over and over. When Nny made one long, deliberate stroke, Squee came with a passionate cry. Nny, hearing his lover in his throes, exploded into him and yelled. He collapsed onto Todd's glistening chest, sweaty and drained. The two remained like that for some time, their breathing returning to normal slowly. Nny raised himself up on his elbows and smiled at his diminutive lover. Squee looked up at him, eyes wide and smiling broadly.  
  
"Now /that/ was a Christmas present," the smaller boy said quietly. Nny smirked and shook his head. Touching his hand to Todd's cheek, he replied,  
  
"Heh. /That/ wasn't your present. Just a. . . thank you, for the knives." His long fingers traced Squee's neck and he lowered his head to the other's.  
  
"Your present isn't until New Year's Eve," he whispered even as he touched his lips to Todd's. The younger boy shivered, and responded to the kiss languidly. The pair stayed like that, until Todd spoke, giggling.  
  
"Um. . . Nny? Are you going to let me out of these cuffs anytime soon?" The older boy grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
~~~~~~AND SO. OTHER LEMONY STUFF HAPPENED. YUM!~~~~~~~  
  
Eh. . . Sorry I didn't include the New Year's bit in here. My creativity is still doubled over giggling at that piece of smut I finished. I /will/ write it, though. I promise. Bwahahaha! *Cue thunder and lightning*  
  
Well. That was fun! ^_^ I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. This was my first lemon, though, so be kind? After all, it's not like I forced you to read it. I /will/ get to the New Year's Eve present soon, I promise. Review? It makes my penguin happy. REVIEW DAMNIT! *Does hypnotic thingies with her fingers* You wiiiiiiill review. . . . . . 


End file.
